A Cup of Kindness
by willynilly23
Summary: Happy New Year! Assumes the events of 3X16


Author's Notes: Thanks for all the lovely feedback on my previous stories, here is a little holiday fun on New Year's.

A Cup of Kindness

"What do you want to do tonight?" Auggie asked lazily as he sifted Annie's hair through his fingers.

"This," she replied as she continued to kiss along the expanse of his chest.

"It's New Year's Eve, don't you want to go out?" he asked although his voice dipped lower as she began to employ her teeth in her exploration.

"We have been forcibly apart for 2 weeks, me trapped in god forsaken Vienna eating the worst Wurst ever and freezing my ass of waiting for intel that never came and you lounging around under your mother's care for Christmas. We have 48 hours before Joan will unleash the next torturous assignment on us; I want to spend them all right here."

"Well, that was quite a soliloquy Miss Walker, anything else on your mind?" he chuckled and turned her lips in the direction of his own.

Annie's stomach grumbled.

"There might be a flaw in my plan…" she laughed.

"I think I have enough food for breakfast, but we might have to venture out in search of sustenance for the rest of the 48 hours," he slid from bed and followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh, there is a present for you under the tree," Auggie indicated a tiny little tree on a table in the corner and sure enough one small gift bag resided there.

"We said no presents," she sounded neither admonishing nor upset.

"And here I was hoping you smuggled me home some Wurst. It isn't from me, it is from my mother, she shoved it in my bag as I was leaving Thursday," Auggie mentioned off-handedly as he spooned coffee into the machine.

"Is it ticking?" she asked as she listened closely to the gift bag.

"I told you she was very happy with our news, she likes you Annie, the gift alone is evidence of that."

"Can I open it? What is it?"

"Yes, and I have no idea, I didn't peek."

"Har har," she exaggerated as she brought the bag to the counter and sat on one of the stools.

"Dani sent me a very generous gift card to the spa we always visit and the girls made me ornaments, but this is the only wrapped Christmas present I got this year."

Auggie frowned.

"It's OK, I'm getting used to my loved ones being 3,000 miles away. Well, most of them anyway," and she squeezed his hand.

"That's it, we are doing gifts for Martin Luther King Day," he announced triumphantly.

She just chuckled and removed the small box from the gift bag. He heard the distinct sound of wrapping paper being torn asunder and the creak of a box opening on a hinge and then he heard a gasp.

"Oh my god," Annie might have stopped breathing.

"What is it?" I got socks," Auggie joked.

Silence.

"Annie?"

"It's a cameo and it is gorgeous and I don't think she just bought it," Annie lifted the pin from the soft velvet backing and turned it over, the clasp was very old fashioned.

"What color is it?"

"The porcelain in the back is a sage green color and the cameo itself is ivory, perfect," her voice was reverent.

"Huh. That was my great grandmother's," Auggie sounded equally stunned.

"What exactly did you tell your mother about us?" Annie asked suddenly concerned.

"Exactly what we rehearsed. I was worried after everything with Parker that she would worry, so I was very clear that you and I had known each other a long time and that the timing was finally right. I didn't tell her I proposed or anything….come to think of it, she didn't give this to Parker and I did propose to her."

"Well I'm not giving it back, so you better not propose to anyone else," Annie clutched the cameo tightly.

Auggie just laughed and went about preparing breakfast. Annie finally tore herself away from staring at the beautiful gift long enough to get dressed and run to the store so they would have additional food for the evening and New Year's Day. As she was maneuvering through the door with bags and a bakery box full of treats she heard Auggie on the phone.

"I think she liked it a lot Mom," Auggie laughed.

"Is that your mother?" Annie asked unnecessarily.

"In fact I think she wants to thank yourself," and with that Auggie thrust the phone at Annie.

She dropped the grocery bags at her feet and took the proffered cell like it was radioactive.

"Mrs. Anderson, Happy New Year," she wished Auggie could see the look of sheer terror on her face, but he must have sensed it in her voice as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course, Caroline, thank you and thank you so much for the gift. I truly cannot find the words for how beautiful it is."

Annie laughed and murmured on her end of the phone and finally asked what she had been wondering all day.

"What exactly did Auggie say that prompted this gift, it clearly is of great significance to you?"

Auggie couldn't hear his mother's response but felt Annie's body tense and hitch, he turned her in his arms and brought a hand up to her face and felt the tears he knew would be there, he looked concerned and Annie squeezed him in comfort.

"I will treasure it always, for what it means and for why I have it. Happy New Year," she said again and ended the call.

"I can stop wondering how you turned out so great," Annie hiccupped as she launched herself at Auggie.

"What on earth did she say to you?" Auggie grinned against the warm skin of her neck.

"She said a lot. A lot of wonderful amazing motherly things that I will share with you later. Right now, help me put away the groceries and break open the wine."

Hours later after many delicious snacks and a hysterically modified version of charades Auggie finally drew the line.

"If we are staying in on New Year's Eve there is no way we are watching CNN, isn't Dick Clark on or something?"

"Dick Clark died honey and Anderson Cooper is terrific."

"Dick Clark died? Where was I?"

"I didn't realize you were _his_ emergency contact too."

"Look at that, the wine has made you funny," Auggie snarked.

"I am always funny," she poked him in the ribs.

He stilled her hand with one of his own and using his other reached for her and pulled her flush against him, surprising her in the best possible way. His lips found hers after just one attempt and the kiss was instantly hot. Next thing he knew Annie jumped and he grabbed her, their kisses growing longer and deeper.

Annie was unsure how long they stayed in that spot, Auggie supporting her entire weight.

"I need…" she tried between kisses but he hardly let her breathe.

"I need…." she tried again.

Auggie continued his exploration of her mouth until she finally pushed slightly to separate them.

"I need to not be wearing pants now," she finally got out her initial thought.

Auggie laughed and carried her into the bedroom.

"I think that should be a resolution, less pants-wearing in 2013!"

That was the last thing he said for a while.

"Well that was, special," Annie purred as she curled against Auggie's side.

"It's always special," he corrected with a kiss.

"True, but that was…umm, you must really have not wanted to watch CNN," she giggled.

"Did we miss midnight?"

"I thought I heard fireworks at one point, but that might have just been in my head," Annie stretched to see the clock.

"Yep, it is 12:23. Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year Walker, I think 2013 is going to blow 2012 out of the water."

"Well the first 23 minutes were pretty spectacular," she kissed him gently this time.

Annie slipped out of bed and slid a soft nightgown over her languid body. Gone but a few minutes she returned with 2 mugs in hand.

"I bring you a cup of kindness," Annie announced.

"Hmmm?" Auggie asked confused, but he sat up and accepted the mug.

"My mother always made this for Dani and I on New Year's, it is a cup of kindness, from Auld Lang Syne….'we'll drink a cup of kindness yet…." She hummed.

"Tastes like peppermint tea," he smiled.

"It is, with milk and honey, but we were kids, this was as crazy as we got. No matter where I have been in the world I have always found the ingredients for a cup of kindness on New Year's."

"That is a very sweet tradition. Speaking of tradition, what did my mother say about the family heirloom she gave you?"

"I asked her the same question I asked you about what you said to her. I wanted to make sure you didn't promise her a grandchild for next Christmas or anything," Auggie choked a little on his tea.

"She said it wasn't what you said, but how you said it. She said she has listened to you talk about girls for over 20 years and had never heard you use the tone of voice you used when you talked about me. Which is funny since Danielle once told me my voice changes when I talk to you."

"Huh," Auggie grinned against his warm mug.

"She said," and with this Annie started to tear up again, "that she thinks because you can't see people's faces any more you think they can't see yours and the look on your face when you told her about me was one of complete love," she reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Guess my illustrious poker career is over," he chuffed.

"She said she was so happy for us, she wanted me to know how much."

"I do love you."

"I love you too, very much," she took his mug and hers and placed them safely on the bedside table before folding herself into his arms.

"I didn't promise any grandkids," he clarified.

"Not in 2013 anyway," she smiled and closed her eyes.

The End


End file.
